Avatar Livre 4 : Air
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: /Traduction\ La paix règne de nouveau sur le monde. Mais il est des nouvelles inquiétantes. Quelqu’un est là pour briser l’équilibre une fois de plus. Un homme a été retrouvé inconscient. Il s’est étouffé. L’air a été aspiré hors de son corps...
1. Chapitre 1 : Feuilles d'automne

**Je ne me voyais pas manquer de faire une traduction sur mon autre fandom favori... Avec la permission de l'auteur, je vous propose donc une version du Livre 4 d'**_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. L'histoire comptera 25 chapitres en tout, le dernier étant en voie de publication du côté de la fiction originale.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter... à part, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la traduction en elle-même. **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** est la propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Brian Konietzko, et Nickelodéon. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de Kojab8890.**

* * *

.

.

Livre 4

_Air_

Chapitre Premier

Feuilles d'automne

_._

_._

_L'automne est la saison de mon peuple..._

_._

_La sérénité de cette saison reflète l'état du monde. Et le monde est en paix avec lui-même. L'effervescence familière est toujours présente ça et là. Le bruit provenant des marchés du Royaume de la terre est perpétuel. Le Pôle Sud se reconstruit et retrouve sa gloire d'antan. Et des centaines de soldats rentrent chez eux._

_._

_Une brise souffle au milieu des arbres nus. Des tas de feuilles sont éparpillés à travers la plaine, recouvrant la terre d'un manteau jaune brillant sous le soleil d'après-midi._

_._

_Des enfants rient. Leur gaieté est vite étouffée par leurs mères toujours vigilantes qui leur disent de rentrer pour diner. «__On mange du poulet, aujourd'hui__», disent les mères._

_._

_Juste à l'orée du village se trouve une longue file toujours croissante de gens transportant toutes leurs affaires__: lances, pots, épées, et parfois même du cochon fumé. Des sourires sont gravés sur leurs visages et ils se saluent les uns et les autres, le cœur léger._

_._

_Personne ne se cache, tremblant de peur._

_._

_Je vois le soleil disparaître rapidement dans l'horizon, comme pressé par une autre entité. L'été est arrivé à sa fin et une nouvelle saison s'installe. L'automne s'installe._

_._

_Mais la paix __n'advient__ pas toujours __entièrement._

_._

_La longue file de soldats prenant la route du foyer a attiré __quelques voleurs qui les __mettent__ à sac et leur __prennent__ leur nourriture. Le monde est toujours plein de gens désespérés que la désolation a réduit à la malhonnêteté. __Ces__ soldats n'ont __donc __pas peur, mais sont vigilants. L'un __d'eux__ vient de perdre son cochon. Une femme en uniforme s'est fait arracher __la__ bourse __à__ sa ceinture. Je sais que je dois m'en occuper mais je suis fatigué. L'Avatar est fatigué._

_._

_Il y a aussi__ des rumeurs__ qui__ circulent autour d'un village du Royaume de la terre. Ce sont des nouvelles inquiétantes. Un homme se serait évanoui dans la nature en rentrant chez lui. __Ses connaissances__ sont parties à sa recherche et lorsqu'ils ont trouvé le corps, ce fut une vision atroce. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts, mais dans des proportions si étranges qu'il semblait n'avoir cessé de crier même après avoir perdu connaissance. A première vue, il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte, juste un nombre important de lignes sur le sol. Ils pouvaient voir sa cage thoracique saillir de sa peau, aussi creuse qu'une barrique vide._

_._

_J'irai étudier l'affaire sur l'heure, si ce n'est plus tôt._

_._

_J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas trop grave. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire __que d'empêcher__ la fin du monde__?_

.

.

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, le salon de thé du Dragon de Jasmin**

« Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? »

Zuko se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son oncle et lui adressa un sourire sincère. « Je dois y aller, mon oncle. La Nation du feu a besoin de moi. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler. Savez-vous que nous démolissons les Grandes Portes d'Azulon pour permettre le libre-échange ? »

Le visage d'Iroh rayonnait d'une fierté sans égal. Cependant il agita la main d'un air détaché, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. « Je laisse la politique au Seigneur du Feu. Mais ne pourrais-tu pas rester un jour ou deux. Le grand festival approche et les clients affluent quand tu es là. » Iroh montra les clients juste derrière Zuko.

Zuko se retourna pour voir entre autres une douzaine de filles se tassant autour des tables, se tortillant pour arriver à le saluer bêtement. Elles battaient des cils, lui faisaient des clins d'œil, des signes de la main, et lui souriaient. Le rouge lui monta au visage et il se détourna, se frottant la nuque, gêné.

Iroh rit et lui donna une claque dans le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. « Ne sois pas aussi embarrassé, mon cher neveu ! Elles viennent depuis un moment déjà. »

Zuko ne put s'empêcher de bégayer. « M-Mais... ne savent-elles pas que j'ai déjà... vous savez – une petite amie ? »

Iroh attrapa la tête de Zuko et la baissa de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. « Pas si fort ! Elles ne savent pas vraiment qui tu es. Elles pensent que tu es mon beau serveur, Lee. Si elles savaient que le Seigneur du Feu est ici, cela rendrait mon salon trop surfait. »

Zuko fut horrifié. « _Quoi ?_ »

Iroh prit un air rusé. « Pour tout avouer, les affaires marchent un peu au ralenti. Quand j'ai rouvert le salon, peu de gens seulement semblaient venir. Mais la première fois que tu es venu, des filles de nobles sont passées pour te voir. Elles étaient enchantées et je leur ai parlé de toi. C'est une stratégie sur laquelle je travaille. Si des filles de nobles venaient voir le salon, alors elles en parleraient à leurs parents et j'aurais plus de clients ! »

Zuko regarda de nouveau les filles et réalisa combien c'était une mauvaise idée. Elles semblaient plus intéressées par lui que par le thé. « Mon oncle... ? Y a-t-il une porte de service dans ce salon ? Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir passer par l'entrée sans être... _attaqué_... »

Iroh rit. « Bien sûr. Mais une des filles demande à avoir une mèche de tes cheveux avant de partir, en échange d'une visite de toute sa famille.

- Je ne donnerai mes cheveux à personne ! » s'exclama Zuko en se prenant la tête des deux mains pour protéger ses cheveux.

Iroh gloussa d'une manière qui lui était propre. « Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Zuko ! Tu peux passer par derrière. Fais attention à ne pas déranger les employés. Ils sont facilement distraits. »

Zuko sourit. « Au revoir, mon oncle. »

Iroh étreignit son neveu chaudement. « Au revoir, Seigneur du Feu Zuko. Restaurez la Nation du Feu à sa gloire d'antan. Et revenez dès que vous pouvez. »

Zuko serra une dernière fois la main de son oncle et partit, passant par la porte de derrière et évitant les regards déçus d'une douzaine de clientes qui firent triste mine en le voyant partir.

Iroh regarda Zuko s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Il leva une mèche de cheveux à la lumière du soleil et un large sourire malicieux fendit son visage.

_« Les filles vont adorer ça. »_

.

.

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, la nouvelle propriété Bai Fong**

Il ne faisait nul doute que quiconque possédait cette immense demeure devait être aisé. Les gongs dorés suspendus entre les piliers étincelaient à la lumière du soleil d'après-midi. Le toit semblait plus grand encore que la maison en elle-même ; il montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas seulement un refuge, mais aussi une forme d'ornement pédestre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte boisée.

« Oui ? Qui va là ? » s'enquit le garde.

Il aperçut un petit garçon, à peine aussi grand que la fille de l'homme à qui appartenait la propriété. Il portait une cape nouée autour du cou ainsi qu'un casque de guerrier sur la tête. Le garde aurait ri devant l'accoutrement du garçon s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du géant derrière lui.

« Bonjour, fit le garçon en souriant joyeusement. Toph est là ? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait jouer avec nous. »

Le garde s'apprêtait à dire que les roturiers n'étaient pas autorisés à approcher des membres de la famille Bei Fong. C'est ce qu'il était supposé dire, quand quelqu'un le poussa brusquement sur le côté.

« Désolée ! dit Toph. Dites à ma mère et à mon père que je serai de retour pour le diner ! »

Le garde voulut dire quelque chose mais la fille et les deux autres personnes avaient déjà disparu dans une allée.

.

o0o

.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu avais à me dire de si urgent ? demanda immédiatement Toph. Et pourquoi as-tu écrit le message sur une feuille de papier ? Il a fallu que je demande à un serviteur de me le lire, tu sais. »

Le Duc lui fit un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé. Mais on a besoin de toi. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- _De vie ou de mort _? » demanda Toph. Ces mots ne lui faisaient pas peur. Au contraire, elle n'en était que plus excitée. Retourner vivre avec sa famille était sympa et tout, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment garder une aventurière comme Toph enfermée.

Cela avait été dur au début. Ses parents avaient accepté de déménager à Ba Sing Se pour que Toph puisse être plus proche de ses amis. Mais ils avaient tous dû reprendre leurs vies et partir chacun de son côté. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver une fois par mois au Dragon de Jasmin, mais attendre les réunions l'obligeait, la majeure partie du temps, à s'ennuyer à ne rien faire chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? _Des maîtres du feu qui attaquent ? Des agents du Dai Li qui hypnotisent des gens ?_ » demanda Toph avec enthousiasme.

Le Duc secoua la tête. « On a besoin d'une troisième personne pour jouer au Earthball. »

Le sens de l'aventure de Toph ne fut pas vraiment satisfait. « Tu m'as fait sortir pour ça ? »

Demi-portion secoua sa large tête et dit de sa grosse voix grave. « Le Duc et moi avons parié de la nourriture dans une partie de earthball avec une bande de gamins il y a deux jours.

- On pensait que ce serait facile, poursuivit Le Duc. Après tout, Demi-portion gagne toujours à tous les jeux. Mais leur maîtrise de la terre était bien meilleure que ce qu'on pensait. On a perdu... » Les yeux de Le Duc se remplirent soudain de larmes et il sanglota : « Ils ont pris mes cacahuèèèèètes ! Wah ! Wah ! Mes petites cacahuèèèèètes ! Mes pauvres chéries ! »

Toph poussa un soupir devant son cirque mélodramatique. « Donc vous m'avez appelée pour que je récupère vos cacahuètes ? »

Le visage de Le Duc exprimait une détermination féroce. « Non ! Ils me les ont volées ! On doit leur voler ! Ha ! »

Demi-portion soupira. « Le Duc a parié que s'ils gagnaient la revanche, ils pourraient nous prendre plus de nourriture. Il leur a raconté qu'on ajouterait une aveugle dans l'équipe et les gamins se sont moqués de lui. »

Le Duc se frotta les mains d'un air assez inquiétant. « L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! Ils ne le verront pas venir ! »

.

o0o

.

« Vous pensez sérieusement nous battre avec une aveugle ? demanda le capitaine de l'autre équipe. J'espère que vous avez apporté la marchandise parce que vous n'allez pas la garder longtemps. »

Toph prit l'air le plus naïf de son existence. Elle joua avec ses orteils et fit la moue en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure. Si on ne la connaissait pas, on aurait juré avoir sous les yeux une gentille petite fille comme les autres dans une belle et élégante robe.

« C'est vous qui commencez… comme vous avez perdu la dernière fois », déclara le leader. Il arborait un sourire orgueilleux. « Espérons que vous arriverez à marquer cette fois. »

En trente secondes, l'équipe de Le Duc menait trente à zéro.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda un gamin, l'air hébété.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil... » fit un autre, impressionné.

Le capitaine n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un combat. « Relevez-vous, bande d'idiots ! Elle est aveugle ! Et retournez à vos positions. La partie n'est pas terminée ! »

Le Duc courut vers la balle et shoota violemment dedans. Le capitaine l'attendait. Il projeta ses deux poings sur le sol. Un mur de terre s'éleva d'un coup et dévia la balle vers un de ses coéquipiers à l'autre bout du terrain.

Soudain, Toph sauta.

L'aveugle se réceptionna lourdement sur ses pieds et donna un coup de pied, haut dans les airs, envoyant un pilier de terre frapper la balle. Celle-ci reprit sa course originale, volant au-dessus des têtes stupéfaites des gamins.

Un joueur de l'équipe adverse gardant les buts utilisa la maitrise de la terre pour se propulser dans les airs. Il attrapa la balle au vol et la renvoya au capitaine. Ce dernier l'attrapa du pied.

Et l'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla se figer.

Le capitaine tenait la balle au pied.

Toph ne bougeait pas, attendant.

Puis le capitaine se décida, reculant d'un pas, choisissant d'attaquer. Il se prépara à tirer, balançant son pied en arrière.

Toph sentit son mouvement une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne l'ait achevé. Sa main droite était déjà tendue en avant, paume vers le bas. Elle baissa la main et sentit le glissement de la terre.

Quand le capitaine shoota, son pied vola trop haut. Il ne toucha rien et perdit l'équilibre, tombant durement sur le dos. « Où est passée la balle ? » eut-il à peine la force de crier.

Le Duc avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Toph avait enterré la balle. Il se tourna vers elle et agita les mains en l'air. « Passe-la-moi ! »

Toph fit un pas, sauta, et retomba lourdement. Alors que ses pieds rencontraient le sol, elle fit un puissant uppercut et la balle jaillit hors du sol. Elle monta haut – trop haut pour Le Duc.

Toph était une experte. « HA ! »

Une colonne de terre se dressa sous Le Duc, le projetant dans les airs, sur la trajectoire de la balle. Il tourna sur lui-même en plein vol et frappa la balle.

Demi-portion s'était déjà mis à courir. Le gardien de but tremblait de peur à chacun de ses pas. Quand la balle atterrit devant Demi-portion, tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de shooter et de la rentrer dans les buts.

« YES !! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois à l'unisson. Et ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, célébrant la gloire d'une victoire facile.

.

.

**Pôle Sud, à quelques kilomètres de la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Katara et Sokka ressentirent une extrême fatigue. Combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu leur foyer, senti l'air glacé, ou humé l'odeur de prunes de mer fraîchement cuisinées ? Cela faisait-il vraiment aussi longtemps ? Avaient-ils vraiment changé la face du monde ?

« Je peux déjà sentir le doux parfum de poisson à la graisse de baleine », dit Sokka, en faisant un signe victorieux à sa sœur. Il se frotta les mains en se léchant les lèvres. « J'en salive déjà, dit-il d'un air béat. Poisson fumé, prunes de mer, et viande de phoque. Mabouba est en train de nous préparer un festin ! Je le sais ! »

Katara sourit, partageant l'enthousiasme de Sokka. « J'ai hâte de voir Mabouba. Elle m'a tant manqué que... »

Soudain, le catamaran de la Tribu de l'Eau sur lequel ils étaient fut secoué d'un soubresaut et s'arrêta. La flotte s'était arrêtée au milieu d'une petite crique. Sur les navires, quelques personnes avaient perdu l'équilibre.

Sokka se tourna vers son père qui était au gouvernail. « Papa... pourquoi s'est-on arrêté... ? »

Le général Hakoda montra quelque chose devant eux. « A cause de ça. »

Un immense glacier surplombait la petite flotte de navires. Mais gravé sur cette montagne se trouvait le symbole de la Tribu de l'Eau.

Katara contempla la montagne, sidérée. « Comment c'est arrivé là, _ça_ ? »

Maître Pakku s'avança avec un sourire. « C'est l'une des choses que nous avons ajoutées quand quelques maîtres de l'eau et moi-même sommes venus au Pôle Sud. »

Le général Hakoda vint à sa hauteur. « Comment allons-nous rentrer ? »

Maître Pakku porta ses doigts à sa bouche et en tira un sifflement fort et aigu. Un par un, des gens dans des combinaisons d'eskimaux bleues apparurent de chaque côté de la montagne, surgissant de nulle part.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la crique, encerclant la flotte de navires.

Deux maîtres de l'eau se tenaient de chaque côté de l'ouverture de la crique et, d'un geste ferme de la main, semblable à un coup de fouet, un mur de glace scella l'entrée et les enferma, s'étendant jusqu'au niveau de la mer. D'autres maîtres de l'eau qui encerclaient la flotte tendirent leurs bras vers le ciel et abaissèrent lentement leurs mains. Le geste baissa le niveau de l'eau de la crique, emmenant la flotte sous le niveau de la mer. Le déplacement évident d'eau à l'intérieur de la crique la fit monter à l'extérieur.

Katara, Sokka, Hakoda et ses hommes étaient époustouflés par ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux, n'en ratant pas une miette, les yeux ronds. Maître Pakku arborait un sourire suffisant.

Le niveau de l'eau continua à baisser encore et encore. Puis cessa de tomber.

Rien ne se passa.

Sokka fixait le mur de glace qui se trouvait juste devant eux. « Bon... et maintenant... ? »

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Un immense trou s'ouvrit dans le mur de glace et le courant soudain précipita la flotte dans l'ouverture. Lorsque tous les navires furent à l'intérieur, des maîtres de l'eau scellèrent le passage.

Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux leur coupait le souffle.

La Tribu de l'Eau du Sud ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu être. La cité était nichée en plein cœur du glacier, en-dessous du niveau de la mer. Une immense fenêtre à tabatière (1) au sommet du glacier procurait à la cité air et lumière. La cité en elle-même était éblouissante. Le centre de la ville était un large igloo. D'autres igloos plus petits l'entouraient. Des quais de glace avaient été construits pour permettre à la flotte de jeter l'ancre dans le port artificiel.

Femmes et enfants les attendaient là, leur faisant signe. Ils versaient des larmes de joie. Les hommes à bord du navire ne purent s'empêcher de leur répondre. Ils revenaient de la guerre, fatigués mais victorieux.

Sokka essayait frénétiquement d'attirer l'attention de leur grand-mère. « Mabouba ! Par ici ! On a sauvé le monde ! On est GÉNIAUX !! »

Le général Hakoda se tint à côté de Maître Pakku et tenta maladroitement de faire la conversation.

« Je suppose que vous êtes un peu comme mon père maintenant, non ? » dit Hakoda, se tenant droit mais évitant de regarder le maître de l'eau.

Maître Pakku toussota et tira sur son col. « Oh... Oui...

- Hum… Bienvenue dans la famille… euh… _papa_… »

Maître Pakku se sentit embarrassé comme jamais. « Oh. Non. Appelez-moi juste Pakku... »

Tous les deux regardèrent ailleurs, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Katara, qui avait été témoin de la scène, sourit intérieurement. Son père et son maître s'entendaient bien. Voir ça rendait son cœur incroyablement léger.

Sokka gâcha tout lorsqu'il l'éclaboussa avec une eau terriblement froide.

.

.

**Un village du Royaume de la Terre**

« Bonjour, Avatar Aang », salua la femme quand il entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle se courba et montra son respect à l'enfant.

Aang lui sourit gentiment. « Ce n'est pas la peine, madame. Où est-il ?

- Il est par ici.

- Est-il mort ? »

L'infirmière gardait les yeux baissés et on pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne préférait pas en parler. « Il est en vie, mais dans son état, le contraire aurait été préférable. Nous avons dû éloigner les enfants de la famille parce que... eh bien... si on le regarde... »

Elle conduisit Aang à travers l'infirmerie. D'autres blessés se trouvaient là, pour la plupart, rescapés de la guerre. Aang pouvait voir des brûlures et de profondes cicatrices. Certains avaient des entailles béantes et d'autres des jambes amputées. Des bandages trainaient sur le sol, tachés de sang. Mais en dépit de la douleur physique certaine qu'ils ressentaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces gens avaient finalement trouvé la paix. La guerre les avait blessés intérieurement, infligeant des blessures que personne ne pourrait jamais guérir.

Aujourd'hui, la guerre était terminée. Leurs visages étaient sereins, paisibles.

Puis l'infirmière s'arrêta devant un lit, et Aang vit un visage qui n'était pas aussi serein.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient grands ouverts. Ils étaient veinés de rouge et semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. La peau de son visage paraissait avoir été tirée et remontait sur son crâne. Et sa bouche formait un « O ». Aang pouvait y voir sa langue desséchée. C'était un cadavre vivant. Aang n'osa pas regarder sous les couvertures.

Aang grimaça et se sentit révolté. « Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire ça ? »

L'infirmière continua à fixer le visage épouvantable de l'homme. Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Il était si bon. Il vendait les meilleurs bêtes parce qu'il savait toujours où le gibier allait et ne voulait jamais le dire à personne. Lorsqu'on l'a trouvé, il était en route pour le village. Il ne saignait pas, pourtant son visage montrait une grande souffrance. Il avait l'air de suffoquer, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous demander de l'air, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. »

Aang fut surpris. « Il pouvait parler ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais peu. Lorsqu'il parle, c'est douloureux pour lui. Il parle en aspirant de l'air. C'est pour cette raison que nous lui laissons la bouche ouverte de cette façon, pour qu'il puisse respirer profondément. J'ai peur que s'il reste dans cet état trop longtemps, il meure. Le nourrir ou lui donner à boire est presque impossible. »

Aang s'approcha de l'homme. « Avez-vous essayé de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, dit-elle. Mais il n'a pas voulu le dire. La peur l'a réduit au silence. »

Aang se baissa pour examiner le visage de l'homme. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration profonde. Elle était terriblement forcée, comme si l'homme avait oublié comment respirer et devait se concentrer pour ne pas arrêter.

Puis les yeux de l'homme s'orientèrent vers Aang.

« _Ahhh… Ah… Ahhh…_ » émit-il dans un râle. Son mouvement était gauche, mais il était évident qu'il se débattait. Sur son visage avait pris place une terreur immense.

« Et là, que fait-il ? » demanda Aang.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils d'un air confus. « Je... je ne sais pas. »

Aang baissa les yeux sur le visage de l'homme qui le regardait. C'était un visage horrible, apeuré. Et ce visage le fixait intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ça, vieil homme ? »

L'homme leva un doigt osseux avec difficulté, assez haut pour atteindre le front d'Aang, puis parla à nouveau ; sa voix était rauque et tremblotante.

« _Ahhh… Arrr… Va-t-en… Homme… à la flèche… _»

Aang ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ça ? » répéta-t-il.

L'homme écouta à peine ses mots. Il répéta juste sa dernière phrase.

_« Homme… à la flèche… »_

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et sa bouche tomba mollement. Le bruit de sa respiration avait disparu. L'infirmière s'en rendit compte et se pressa à ses côtés, vérifiant son pouls et ouvrant ses yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien. Le dernier soupir de l'homme avait vraiment été son dernier.

Il était mort.

Aang sortit de l'infirmerie et la femme le suivit.

« Un enterrement aura lieu, maintenant qu'il est décédé. Viendrez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Bien sûr », dit Aang.

Et l'infirmière pleura. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. « Merci... C'était mon père... »

Aang hocha solennellement la tête mais ses pensées étaient toujours absorbées par les mots de l'homme. « Que voulait-il dire par 'Homme à la flèche' ? Parlait-il d'un archer ? Un archer l'aurait attaqué ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai trouvé ni flèches sur le sol ni marques sur le corps. Rien ne l'a attaqué. »

Aang n'en était pas si sûr. L'homme avait été effrayé par quelque chose. Et cette peur était revenue lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Et pourquoi avait-il montré son front ? Tout ça avait si peu de sens.

Aang poussa un profond soupir et se gratta la tête.

Il aperçut un miroir non loin de lui. Il se sourit un instant, jouant avec son reflet. Il admira ses tatouages bleus.

Puis il se rendit soudain compte.

Il avait une flèche tatouée sur le front…

* * *

(1) Fenêtre à tabatière : fenêtre percée sur un toit et dont le châssis d'une seule pièce s'ouvre comme le couvercle d'une tabatière.

**

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Braises ardentes

Livre 4

_Air_

Chapitre Deux

Braises Ardentes

**Nation du Feu, la Place Royale**

Zuko descendit du dirigeable avec précaution. Il avait sur le dos toutes les capes royales possibles et imaginables, et elles pesaient leur poids. Sur la piste d'atterrissage l'attendait sa suite habituelle, celle-ci s'inclinant devant lui tandis qu'il posait pied à terre. Zuko garda le visage ferme et la tête haute. Il se devait d'être un symbole fort et positif pour son pays.

Mais son calme et sa fermeté fondirent à la vue de Mai.

Cette dernière lui sourit doucement alors qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Son visage semblait pour une fois serein et elle versa une unique larme – une larme que Zuko ne vit pas. Tous les deux échangèrent une chaude étreinte et un rire bref.

« Il attend depuis un moment, déjà », dit Mai en souriant.

Zuko fronça les sourcils. « Ne lui as-tu pas dit que je prendrai du temps ? N'a-t-il pas la moindre idée du temps que prennent les dirigeables pour joindre deux endroits ? »

Toujours souriante, Mai haussa les épaules. « Si. Mais il a des principes. Il a dit qu'aussi complexe peut être l'excuse, un retard est un retard.

- Alors nous ferions mieux de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Je doute qu'il veuille revenir un jour si je lui faisais encore faux bond. »

Mai le tapota dans le dos. « Alors qu'attends-tu donc ? » Elle lança un regard à la suite royale. « Si tu attends d'être porté jusqu'au palais, alors tu seras définitivement en retard. Je vous suggère la marche, Seigneur du Feu Zuko. »

Zuko pouffa. « Pour toi, c'est juste 'Zuko'. Et je suppose que marcher ne me fera pas de mal. »

.

o0o

.

Zuko avait tort. Les chaussures royales qu'il portait raccourcissaient ses pas et rendaient chaque mouvement douloureux. Il tressaillait sur toute surface inégale. Il allait devoir demander aux tailleurs royaux de lui confectionner une paire de chaussures plus larges.

De plus, outre la gêne évidente que lui causaient ses pieds, le Seigneur du Feu Zuko était en effet très, très en retard.

« Être Seigneur du Feu ne signifie pas que la ponctualité vous est épargnée, Zuko. J'ai décidé de vous enseigner à nouveau les bases. Et suite à votre retard, votre entrainement commencera demain – si vous êtes à l'heure, bien entendu. »

Zuko grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir revoir les bases. « Les bases ? Pourquoi dois-je reprendre les bases ? Je pourrais très bien me passer de votre aide pour apprendre à créer de l'électricité. Je peux demander à mon oncle de me l'enseigner lui-même.

- Votre oncle pourrait, mais il m'a assigné cette tâche, dit Jeong Jeong. Nous sommes très bons amis et étions tous deux généraux de guerre à l'époque où il était chargé du siège de Ba Sing Se. Il m'a désigné car... eh bien... votre oncle est un homme très occupé... »

Malheureusement, Zuko ne pensait pas vraiment que son oncle fût aussi occupé. Il imagina Iroh sirotant son thé au coin du feu à cet instant précis.

« Commençons. Montrez-moi votre position. »

Zuko écarta les pieds, se campant solidement sur ses jambes. Il connaissait les bases par cœur. La puissance d'un maître du feu dépendait de la stabilité de sa position. Il se remémorait toutes les leçons de son oncle quand...

« Sentez-vous le soleil ?

- Pardon ?

- Le soleil. Pouvez-vous sentir sa chaleur sur votre visage ? »

Zuko leva les yeux vers le soleil et s'aveugla presque. « Euh... ouais...

- Bien. Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration… Sentez l'énergie qui vous entoure... Très bien, Seigneur du Feu Zuko... »

Zuko ressentit une pointe d'agacement. « Je pensais que j'allais apprendre les bases de l'éclair ? Vous m'apprenez les bases de la maîtrise du feu. »

Jeong Jeong acquiesça. « J'ai dit que j'allais vous enseigner les bases. Donc arrêtez de parler et respirez. Respirez et restez silencieux… Écoutez les pétales tourbillonner dans l'air… Sentez le bruissement du vent… La sérénité est votre refuge… Elle vous permet de—

- Votre Altesse !

- C'EN EST ASSEZ ! cria le Maître de feu avec irritation. Je reviendrai quand tout le monde aura arrêté de faire du bruit ! » Et Jeong Jeong s'en alla, pestant contre personne en particulier.

Zuko tourna son attention vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé. C'était le général Shinu. « Qu'y a-t-il, général ? »

Le général Shinu semblait légèrement décontenancé, ayant tout de même interrompu la leçon. Cela contrastait avec son air revêche habituel, bien qu'il n'eût pas été ainsi au temps du Seigneur du Feu Ozai. Zuko se doutait qu'il devait avoir été à l'aise sous le joug de son père. Il lui avait donné beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, et généralement rien d'une grande importance tactique. Zuko avait assigné l'homme au département des Communications et Opérations. Apparemment, le général Shinu n'aimait pas beaucoup son travail.

« Comment vont les troupes, général ? » demanda Zuko, gardant son sérieux.

Le général Shinu reprit son air revêche, mais n'importe qui aurait pu confondre et le croire légèrement en colère. « Nos navires sont en route pour le continent du Royaume de la Terre afin de les rapatrier vers la Nation du Feu. Beaucoup de gens du Royaume de la Terre se plaignent à propos des files de soldats marchant vers la côte ouest. Ils disent que les troupes provoquent quelques troubles de l'ordre public. »

Zuko réfléchit au problème. Il savait que la plupart des troupes revenait de Ba Sing Se. Il pouvait voir le dilemme avec clarté. « Envoyez les navires plus loin dans les terres. Faites-les débarquer aussi près de la capitale du Royaume de la Terre que possible. »

Le général Shinu fit grise mine. « Mais, votre Altesse... cela voudrait dire enfoncer nos forces plus loin qu'elles n'étaient supposées aller ! Ce ne sont que des soldats. Ils peuvent marcher longtemps. Ils ont été entrainés pour endurer— »

La décision de Zuko était sans appel. « Ces soldats sont fatigués, général Shinu. Ils sont fatigués et ils veulent rentrer chez eux. Je vous suggère de suivre mes ordres si vous ne voulez pas risquer votre grade. »

Cela n'arrangea pas l'humeur du général. Si Zuko avait fait plus attention à l'homme, il aurait remarqué ses poings et dents serrés. Le général lâcha un rapide « Bien, votre Altesse... » et commença à s'éloigner.

Alors qu'il partait, Zuko remarqua un parchemin dans la main de l'homme. « Est-ce un message pour moi... ? »

Le général Shinu se retourna, ayant oublié la raison première de sa venue. « Oh. Oui... C'est un message, votre Altesse. Il est arrivé par aigle messager. »

Zuko prit le parchemin. « Qui l'a envoyé ? »

Le visage du général Shinu était impassible. « L'Avatar, votre Altesse. »

.

o0o

.

La Grande Place était à présent un endroit animé, où les bavardages discrets avaient été remplacés par le brouhaha assourdissant du marché. La Place Royale avait été ouverte au public sous la directive de Zuko, ce dernier déclarant qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie similaire à la culture de la séparation de Ba Sing Se. Aussitôt l'eut-il dit, aussitôt fut-ce fait. Artistes de rue et marchands ambulants s'étaient installés du jour au lendemain et avaient immédiatement ravi les membres de la famille royale. Le divertissement était partout.

Un des hauts dignitaires de la Nation du Feu avait emmené sa fille avec lui pour lui faire voir du monde, ainsi que lui montrer les cracheurs de feu qui pouvaient façonner des silhouettes de dragons et d'ours-ornithorynques. Sa fille sirotait une tasse de jus de fruit d'un air enchanté.

Cette tasse fut renversée par terre quand un homme grincheux la bouscula et la lui fit tomber des mains.

Elle pleura, bien sûr.

Le général Shinu n'était ni d'humeur ni doté d'une assez grande patience pour regarder où il allait ou faire attention aux gens qu'il bousculait.

Il n'avait pas conscience des gens qui dansaient littéralement devant lui. Il renifla et grogna, tel le tigre coléreux qu'il était. _Ces gens ne devraient même pas être là... Où était passé le sens de la discipline qui régnait autrefois à travers la Nation du Feu ? Qu'était-il advenu de l'impérialisme de la nation ?_

Le général s'arrêta juste devant une petite demeure résidentielle. Il grogna. Il possédait ses propres appartements privés au palais, comme tous les autres généraux, mais avait dû céder ses quartiers afin que le Seigneur du Feu puisse y loger son nouveau Maître du Feu aux airs négligés, Jeong Jeong.

Le général Shinu ferma la porte derrière lui et entra dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse qui était sa demeure.

Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais quelque chose avait changé. Faisait-il plus froid ? Quelqu'un était-il entré par une fenêtre et l'avait laissée ouverte ?

Le général Shinu lâcha ses affaires et fouilla la maison ; il trouva cependant toutes les fenêtres closes, ainsi qu'il les avait laissées en partant. Peut-être était-il juste un peu parano après une journée éreintante.

Il retourna à la porte pour ramasser ses affaires.

La porte était entrouverte.

Si quelqu'un était venu ici, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait dû laisser quelque chose pour lui. Il allait devoir se mettre à la recherche du moindre indice.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Le général trouva un mot dans ses affaires.

.

.

_Si tu veux arrêter de transmettre des messages_

_retrouve-moi dans la salle des opérations à minuit_

.

.

Le général Shinu relut le message deux fois avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire – le réduire en miettes. Il le réduit en miettes et jeta les restes dans une corbeille à papier. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour créer des problèmes en temps de paix – une paix récente, de surcroît. Il détestait peut-être son travail, il n'était pas sage d'engendrer des troubles.

La seule chose que le général redoutait était le fait que le message eût été écrit avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang.

.

o0o

.

Mai paraissait inquiète, expression peu coutumière sur son visage habituellement de marbre. « Zuko, où vas-tu ? »

Zuko marchait si vite qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses pieds l'élancer. « Voir les Sages du Feu.

- Et pourquoi vas-tu les voir ?

- Pour trouver des réponses, dit-il avec brusquerie.

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le message d'Aang ?

- Oui.

- Que dit-il ? »

Zuko répondit d'un ton bourru. « Pas maintenant. »

Mai lui coupa la route. Elle avait l'air frustrée. « C'est comme ça que tu traites ta nouvelle petite-amie ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Seigneur du Feu que tu peux me cacher des choses, Zuko. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps. Que dit Aang ? »

Zuko poussa un soupir. Cela ne le menait nulle part. Mais il sourit intérieurement quand Mai dit 'Aang' ; cela faisait bizarre de l'entendre de sa bouche. « Il demande des détails à propos de mon Arrière-Grand-Père, le Seigneur de Feu Sozin. Il demande ce qu'il a fait durant l'arrivée de la comète en son temps. »

Mai s'écarta avec un sourire. « Mais tout le monde sait ce qu'a fait le Seigneur de Feu Sozin, non ? Il a utilisé la comète pour tuer tous les Nomades de l'Air. »

Les traits de Zuko se durcirent, prenant une expression farouche, et il regarda droit devant lui. « Ce que tout le monde sait est ce qu'on leur a fait croire. Je sais d'expérience que les Sages de Feu ont la fâcheuse tendance à cacher des choses. »

.

o0o

.

Zuko découvrit que les Sages du Feu trompeurs n'étaient pas aussi trompeurs qu'il pensait. Un sage à l'air bienveillant les attendait devant le temple.

« On m'a dit que le Seigneur du Feu venait. Ce sera un honneur de vous guider à travers le temple, où que vous souhaitiez aller », dit le sage.

Zuko leva un sourcil sceptique. « Les autres Sages du Feu du palais m'ont dit que le sage qui me guiderait serait quelqu'un que je connais. Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu. »

Le Sage du Feu sourit. « Il me semble que si, au contraire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'époque où je servais au temple de l'Île du Croissant. Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de prendre connaissance de mon nom – vous m'avez enchaîné, après tout. Mon nom est Shyu, Seigneur du Feu Zuko. »

Zuko sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Oh... Je me rappelle... » Il toussa. « Vous étiez le sage qui était resté loyal à l'Avatar. C'était lors du Solstice d'Hiver. »

Le sage du feu Shyu sourit. « Oui. Mais j'ai été transféré ici après la fin de la guerre. Durant la guerre, les autres sages m'accusaient de traitrise. Aujourd'hui, ils louent mes exploits. Le destin est chose curieuse... »

Zuko se rappela une conversation similaire. « Oui, en effet. »

.

o0o

.

Zuko fut guidé à travers les escaliers en spirale menant aux Catacombes des Os du Dragon. Shyu ouvrit le repère de Sozin d'un geste de maîtrise du feu, puis ils entrèrent. Tous deux créèrent de petites flammes pour éclairer la chambre. Se trouvait là la statue de Dragon que Zuko connaissait déjà, inchangée. Les parchemins contenant le secret du décès de l'Avatar Roku n'avaient pas bougé.

« Vous cherchez donc les journaux de guerre de votre Arrière-grand-père, déclara le sage de feu. Derrière la statue du Dragon, Seigneur du Feu Zuko. »

Zuko alla voir derrière la statue et découvrit des douzaines de rouleaux et de parchemins, tous empilés en ordre et couverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignées-mouches. Il tendit la main pour les toucher.

« Ils sont rangés par catégorie, Seigneur du Feu Zuko. Vous devriez pouvoir trouver les journaux de guerre en fonction de la date. Faites attention, cependant... Ces journaux sont très vieux. Je vous suggèrerais d'éteindre votre flamme avant de les toucher. »

Zuko réalisa son erreur et étouffa rapidement sa flamme. Il regarda ensuite les dates, en cherchant une qui remontait à cent ans. A la place d'une des inscriptions, il aperçut un gros symbole disant : « L'Arrivée de la Comète ».

Mais il n'y avait rien à cet endroit.

Zuko était sur le point d'exploser. « Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. Où sont les journaux ?

- Ils devraient être là, Seigneur du Feu Zuko. »

Zuko vérifia une nouvelle fois mais ne trouva rien de plus. « Arrêtez d'essayer de les cacher, Shyu ! Où sont les journaux ? »

Le sage de feu tint bon. « Je ne vous cache rien, Seigneur du Feu. Je n'ai rien à vous cacher. »

Zuko sortit en fracas, laissant Shyu dans le noir. « Ca, ça reste à voir. »

Shuy ne regarda pas Zuko partir. Il se retourna vers les journaux. Le jeune Seigneur du Feu avait raison. Il n'y avait rien ici. Au lieu de ça, il y avait de l'eau. Ca n'était pas normal. Cet endroit était gardé au sec pour préserver les rouleaux. La seule manière de faire rentrer de l'eau serait qu'un sage du feu eût décidé d'en asperger les parchemins, ou bien qu'une main humide fût venue les toucher.

.

o0o

.

« Un conseil est rassemblé, Zuko », dit Mai en le rattrapant. Bien que ce fût difficile. Zuko marchait vite. Une détermination féroce marquait ses traits et il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Un conseil a lieu, et il n'a pas encore commencé parce qu'ils t'attendent », insista Mai.

Zuko revint brusquement au présent. « Pourquoi il y aurait-il un conseil ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un conseil. Il s'agit davantage d'obsèques. Un sage du feu est mort, Zuko. Beaucoup de hauts dignitaires sont présents. Et comme tu es un peu comme… le chef des hauts dignitaires, je pense que tu devrais y aller. »

Zuko se sentit embarrassé, essentiellement à cause de sa colère. « Un Sage du Feu est mort ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Mai le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu n'es jamais au courant de rien toi, hein ? C'est arrivé la nuit dernière. Tu ne savais pas ?

Zuko la fusilla du regard, essayant de ne pas paraître trop agressif malgré tout. « Non. Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans un dirigeable, tu te rappelles ?

- Un Sage du Feu a été attaqué la nuit dernière. Il a été retrouvé noyé dans la fontaine de la Place. Il est mort sans avoir pu vraiment lutter, l'eau l'ayant empêché d'exercer sa maîtrise. »

Zuko regarda devant lui, en direction des rues. « On a trouvé le tueur ?

- Non. »

Zuko ressentit une extrême fatigue. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ramener la paix dans le monde, il ne pouvait arrêter la folie quotidienne qui forçait les gens à tuer chaque jour. Il regrettait de n'avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir influencer tout le monde à faire le bien. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant.

Puis, une main chaude vint sur sa joue. Mai l'obligea à croiser son regard une nouvelle fois.

« Ne sois pas aussi fort, Zuko… »

Les yeux de Zuko étaient baissés. « Je dois être fort pour la Nation du Feu, elle a besoin de moi. »

Mai l'embrassa. Quand elle s'écarta, elle souriait. « Pas trop fort non plus, Zuko. »

Zuko sourit. « Viens-tu avec moi aux obsèques ? Tu risques de t'ennuyer », se moqua-t-il poliment.

Mai accrocha son bras à celui de Zuko, contrant ses remarques. « Il faudra bien que quelqu'un te tende un mouchoir lorsque tu te mettras à pleurer, Zuko. »

.

o0o

.

Le général Shinu pénétra dans le temple du Feu, l'air aussi contrarié que d'habitude. Histoire de raviver ses blessures en leur jetant du sel, la première personne à l'accueillir fut Zuko.

Toutefois, le mot 'accueillir' était probablement un peu trop faible pour décrire la colère de Zuko. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu vent de cette mort, général ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas mis au courant de l'assassinat du Sage de Feu ? »

Le général Shinu ne broncha pas. « Vous veniez de rentrer de Ba Sing Se, votre Altesse. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec des affaires sans importance.

- Sans importance ? Vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de la situation, général. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette nation. _Tout_. Si les citoyens jugaient que je ne suis pas entièrement à même de gouverner de cette nation, ils pourraient y repenser à deux fois avant de me désigner Seigneur du Feu. »

_Vous n'êtes pas à même de gouverner cette nation… Vous êtes trop jeune…_ songea le général Shinu. A la place, il dit : « Je suis navré de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, votre Altesse. A l'avenir, je vous informerai dès que possible. »

Zuko fit un pas. « Vous ferez votre rapport dès qu'il est nécessaire de le faire, quelque soit la nouvelle. Est-ce compris, général ? »

Le général Shinu acquiesça. « Oui, votre Altesse. »

Zuko leva les yeux vers la lune, au dehors. Les obsèques allaient durer un moment. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le général, ce dernier s'éloignait déjà.

« Où allez-vous, général ? »

Le général Shinu ne jeta pas un œil en arrière.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

.

o0o

.

Le général Shinu s'enferma dans une pièce, s'assurant qu'il était seul. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, il se détendit et se redressa. Il épousseta la poussière sur son uniforme.

Ceci fait, il poussa un cri, créant un brusque jet de feu qui s'éleva dans les airs.

_J'en ai assez… J'en ai assez de ce petit morveux qui ne cesse de me bousculer... J'en ai assez d'aller faire ses commissions, de jouer à son livreur de journaux..._

Mais il supposait qu'il allait se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Il considéra son sort et le nombre de personnes qui tueraient pour être à sa place. Oui, il était toujours un homme très important.

_Attendez une minute… Où suis-je... ?_

_« Bonsoir, général Shinu… »_

Le général Shinu réalisa qu'il était dans la salle des opérations – à minuit. Il n'avait pas fait attention à où il allait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'endroit où il avait libéré un peu de pression était également la salle des opérations.

« Sortez de là ! cria le général. Comploter contre le Seigneur de Feu est de l'ordre de la trahison, et pour cela, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Le général se sentait idiot, à tourner en rond, cherchant une voix. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix.

_« Oui, général… vous avez bel et bien entendu une voix… »_

Les yeux du général Shinu s'écarquillèrent. « Qui va là ? »

_« M'arrêter, c'est cela ? Et vous le ferez au nom du Seigneur du Feu… Mais il n'est pas Seigneur du Feu à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas... ? »_

Le général Shinu avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait envahi ses pensées. « Je sers quiconque est assis sur le trône ! Montrez-vous, ou vous aurez affaire à mon feu. »

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et entra dans la lumière.

Le général Shinu recula contre le mur. « C'est _Impossible_... Ils ont dit que vous étiez mort. »

Zhao sourit. _« J'ai vaincu beaucoup de choses, général Shinu. La mort en fait partie. Et je rapporte quelques souvenirs de l'au-delà. »_

Il claqua des doigts et une lumière verte étincela soudain dans les yeux du général Shinu.

* * *

**Ai fini par apporter la dernière relecture après plusieurs mois d'absence. Je m'en excuse sincèrement.**

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciées... (Je remercie d'ailleurs les reviewers du premier chapitre. ;))  
**


End file.
